Secrets
by CynthiaaRosee
Summary: After Edward leaves Bella moves to Australia and becomes mermids with her bestfriends Emma and Rikki. What hppends when they move to Chicago with their boyfriends and the cullens are their neighbors?
1. why is he here?

**Yes, it's another story I couldn't help myself :) and no I'm not abandoning any of my other ones. It may take a while to update them though but I'm not giving up on them. So here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or H20: Just add water**

**Bpov**

So it has been a year since Edward left me. I don't have nightmares anymore, but when I think too much of him I still cry. A month after he left Charlie sent me to live on my own in Australia since I'm 19 and he thinks it's unhealthy to live in Forks because I still had hope he would come back for me and the nightmares were too much for Charlie to handle. So I have living in Australia for 11 months and live with my best friends Rikki and Emma. I met them when I first moved here. Rikki was my neighbor to the right and Emma to my left. After two months of living there we have become best friends and Rikki was thrown out of her house by her parents so she lived with me. A month after that her parents thought it was time for her to move out so she also came to live with me. They both know about the Cullens and helped me through my four month depression with constant nightmares. One day we went to Mako Island to explore and ended up becoming mermaids. It happened because they wanted to check it out.

_Flashback_

"_I'm bored." Rikki said hanging upside down on the couch. Then all of a sudden her eyes wide and she jumped up sitting right. "I have an idea! There is this island called Mako Island. No one has been there, how about we check it out?" Rikki suggested smiling the whole time._

"_Great idea!" I said getting up to get my cell phone._

"_I don't know about this. Maybe there is a reason people don't go there…" Emma said trailing off._

"_Oh c'monnnn." Rikki and I said to Emma at the same time. She sighed and got up signaling she was coming. Rikki and I smiled at each other and high fived. We all grabbed our cell phones and headed to Rikki's boat that her dad got for her. We got on and started the motor. We made it very close to the island and all of a sudden the motor made weird noises and then broke down. _

_I grabbed the paddles and handed one to Rikki and Emma. We all paddled till the boat hit the island. We walked around till we went on top off this cave thing. We all stared into the black whole wondering where it led. I stepped closer and suddenly I slipped and was sliding down into the cave. _

"_BELLA!" Emma and Rikki screamed simultaneously. I got up and looked around and seen this opening on top. I heard more sliding and seen Rikki and Emma come down. _

"_Well what do we do now? Great, I knew this was a bad idea." Emma said panicking. Rikki and I looked at her as if to say 'shut up already'. She looked down at her feet._

"_Look, there is an opening in the water looks like if we swim we can make it outside." Rikki said going into the water which was directly under opening onto I seen when I first came down. Emma and I followed. Suddenly, the water started bubbling and I looked up to see the moon was directly on top of us. When the moon wasn't direct no more it stopped._

"_Weird." We all mumbled. We swam and the water police picked us up and drove us to shore. We went home and I decided to take a shower first. When I put the shower on I stepped in and next thing I know I fall and seen that I had sprouted a tail. I screamed. Rikki and Emma ran up stairs and started banging on the door, calling my name, and asking if they could come in._

_I yelled "Hold on!" and put the bath on and covered myself with bubbles, but my tail stuck out. My tail was the color of royal blue. I told them to come in._

"_Bella what happ- Oh my god. What is that?" Emma said looking at my tail._

"_Are you a mermaid?" Rikki said with shock plastered on her face._

"_Um I guess so." Was all I had to say. _

_They started squealing saying "That is so cool!" I smiled. I looked down realizing I was wearing this scaly strapless bra looking thing that was the same color as my tail. I looked back up at the girls and smiled again and splashed them with my bath water. They suddenly collapsed and they grew tails._

"_Oh. My. God. WE ARE ALL MERMAIDS!" We all said yelling and smiling. They were wearing the same thing but in a different color. Rikki's is a orange-red and Emma's is teal._

_Flashback end_

So since then we got boyfriends, who knew our secret, and realized we had powers. My power was to control the Elements, Rikki's is to control Fire and heat, Emma's is to freeze things and control wind. So I basically had their powers too. Rikki's boyfriend is Zane, Emma's Ash, and mine Chase. Rikki and Zane became couple because Zane was a mermaid hunter and on Rikki's mission to keep him away they fell for each other. Emma and Ash became a couple because they met at the yogurt shop and it was like love at first sight. Chase and I became a couple because we met at the aquarium, where he works, and it went from there. We are all going to move to Chicago because we wanna go somewhere other than Australia. So we are currently on a plain to Chicago. The guys bought a house down the block from us, and we girls bought one together. When we got to our house we unloaded the moving van and all picked out our rooms. We went shopping for paint and more clothes and went back home and decorated. I painted mine blue, Emma green, and Rikki red. We realized afterwards that we sort of painted the colors of our tails and had to laugh. Our rooms were on the second floor and we each had our own bathrooms. There is a huge living room, a dining room, a kitchen, a back yard, and a laundry room. We went downstairs to go out and park our cars. I have a blue Aston Martin Vanquish, Emma has a red Ferrari, and Rikki has a black Mercedes-Benz. We put them in the garage and as we walked to our door I realized we had neighbors moving in next door today also.

So I decided to hurry inside and bake cookies.

"Bells, why are you baking? I love your baking but I have a feeling they are not for me." Rikki said with a frown.

I giggled "We have neighbors that just moved in today also, so I decided I wanted to bake them cookies."

"Oh c'mon Bella, they didn't bake for us so why should you make for them." Rikki argued.

"Because I want to be friendly and hopefully make friends." I stated while taking out the cookies from the oven. Emma came down stairs sniffing the air, with a smile.

"Mmm cookies." Emma said licking her lips.

"None for you. So who wants to come with me?" Emma came towards the door and Rikki just went to the sofa. So I guess only Emma. We walked to their door and I knocked a few times. The door opened to a short girl with spiky hair and she looked like a pixie. Alice. The plate fell from my hands and shattered and the cookies crumbled.

"What has gotten into you Bella?" Emma asked while picking up the mess. I just stood there with wide eyes and unmoving.

"Bella." Alice whispered. A tear fell from my eye and I ran back to the house. I ran straight into Rikki and fell.

Rikki had seen my tears and bent down to comfort me. "Bells, what's wrong? What happened?" She asked.

"They're here." I whispered.

"Who's here?"

"They're here. The Cullens, they're here. They are our neighbors." I choked out in between sobs. Rikki hugged me tighter and then Emma walked in. She threw out the broken plate and cookies then came next to me.

She looked at Rikki and asked "Why is she crying?"

"The Cullens are our neighbors." Rikki explained. Emma nodded and held me while she called the boys. They know about the Cullens also. Chas was the first one to get here. He was out a breath and when he seen me sobbing on the floor he came to me and hugged me also. Emma and Rikki explained as the others walked in and we just sat there all hugging each other.

"Bella." A voice whispered from the door way.

Out of all people it was…

**Cliffy!**

**Ok Review, review, review! Who do you think is at the door way? Hmm and how will the Cullens react when they find out Bella has a boyfriend?**

**Xoxoxox- Rosie**


	2. ROSE? phsychotic Edward? huh?

**I am sooooo sorry that I haven't updated. But I didn't have Microsoft word where I was. Please forgive me… But here is the next chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer: I… don't own Twilight or H2O:Just add water :(**

BPOV

"Bella." A voice whispered from the door way.

Out of all people it was…

"Rosalie?" I asked with amazement. I would've never guessed it would be her of all people to come to me. She just probably wants to rub it in my face that they left me and they are happy. She then approached me and sat on the floor next to me. I could tell by the look in the eyes she wanted privacy.  
"Um, guys can you leave the room?" I asked them. Emma, Ash, Zane, and Chase hesitantly left while Rikki didn't move an inch, glaring at Rosalie.  
"Rikki, it's ok. You can leave, I'll be fine. I'll call you if anything." She nodded and, with one more glare at Rosalie, she left. Rikki and I was in a way a bit more closer than Emma and I was.  
"Bella... I don't know where to start…" Rosalie said trailing off.  
"The beginning would be nice." I said oozing with venom and sarcasm. See, when they left, I wasn't useless, whiney, weak Bella anymore. I became brave, tough, and mentally stronger Bella.

**RPOV  
**

"I guess I deserved that… Well when Edward came home that day he demanded that we leave Forks…  
_Flashback_

"We must leave Forks. Now." Edward demanded when he came to us in the living room.  
"Why?" Jasper asked. I was wondering the same.  
"Sorry Carlisle. But everyone pack your bags. We must leave. No further discussion." He demanded and then ran off to his room. So we all left to pack, even Carlisle and Esme. I can't believe they just took that nonsense from him and listened. I'm only packing for their sake. We all gathered in the living room when we finished, except Edward who was still up in his room. We heard Claire De Lune blasting from his radio so that meant he couldn't hear us speak or our thoughts. I guess Alice thought the same because she decided to say something.  
"Where's Bella?" I haven't even thought about that. Humph! She's probably in her room packing. Great, we gotta take her with us. I mean she's nice but I envy her for the fact she gets to be human and wants to be one of us_. Ugh what is she thinking?  
"I don't know…" Emmett said trailing off probably thinking of where she is. Well I have to admit it is strange because, even if she was packing, Edward would've been with her helping. Hmm…  
"Well let's go ask Eddie boy. C'mon Alice." Emmett said gesturing Alice to lead the way. She happily got up and they ran to his room. We heard the radio shut off and Emmett ask where she was. He said "not here." Alice said "Well of course she's not here otherwise we wouldn't be asking you. Isn't she coming with us? I wanna buy her another wardrobe before we leave as a new start." There was silence. Finally he spoke. "She's not coming with us." He said in a monotone. What is he talking about? "What do you mean my little sister is not coming with us?" Emmett shouted. "I broke up with her. Now get out my god damm room and LET ME PACK!" Edward shouted back._

"YOU BROKE UP WITH MY BEST FRIEND WHO WAS PRACTICALLY MY SISTER! HOW COULD YOU! WAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU LOVE HER!" Alice shouted at him. I turned to see Esme dry sobbing into Carlisle's chest and Jasper sitting there with no emotion, which was odd considering all the emotions going around the house. But that brings me to my question… what am I feeling? Regret? Happy? Sad? Relieved?

"I NEVER LOVED HER! I WAS USING HER FROM THE START! I FEEL NOTHING FOR THAT PITIFUL HUMAN! NOW GET OUT!" Edward shouted. He's lying. I know he loves her. Now I know how I feel. I feel regret, rage, sadness, and loss. Regret because I regret being so vile to her. Rage because he did this to her and he's leaving her and making us come. Sadness because I can never apologize or see her again. And loss, because I lost my sister Bella. I decided to go up there and give him a piece of my mind.  
"How could you?" I yelled/whispered from the door way. Everyone stopped and turned to look at me. "How could you say that? She's my sister, so how dare you lie about something like that! You love her and we all know it! SO WHY ARE YOU LYING RIGHT TO OUR FACES EDWARD! TELL ME! TELL ME WHY YOUR DOING THIS TO HER, TO US! WE ARE HER FAMILY EDWARD AND SHE'S THE LOVE OF YOUR PITIFUL LIFE! SHE'S NOT THE PITIFUL ONE HERE! IT'S YOUR LIFE! YOUR LIFE HAD MEANING WHEN SHE CAME! BUT NOW YOU'RE LEAVING HER IN THE DUST! So I'm asking you… why? Why are you doing this?"  
"For her safety." Was all Edward said. Alice was now also dry sobbing into Emmett's chest while he did too. I had tears in my eyes that would never fall. I heard Jasper run to his room and dry sob. I know what he's thinking; he thinks it's his fault because of when he tried to kill Bella. It's not his fault though. Its Edward's for being an idiot and doing this. Alice ran to Jasper to dry sob with him and I did with Emmett. We dry sobbed because we all knew we couldn't get out of this. We knew Edward's decision would affect us all and we would never be the same. We knew we lost our sister and daughter. We lost Bella.  
Flashback ends  
  
"Y-you ca-cared?" Bella stuttered. I had seen a tear fall from her cheek. I wiped it with my finger and pulled her into a hug.  
"Please forgive me Bella. You must understand now why I treated you in such a way. But I know now that I love you and you're my sister and I'll protect you always." I said with love.

She nodded and said "I forgive you." We hugged until Emmett came. I stood and helped her to stand also.  
"Bells? Do you forgive me also? For not trying hard enough." Emmett said with tears in his eyes that would never fall.

"Of course." She said with a small smile. He grinned his big toothy, goofy grin that I haven't seen since we last seen Bella, and picked her up and gave her one of his big bear hugs.  
"Can't… Breathe…" She said gasping for air.  
"Oops. Sorry." He said still smiling and then released her. As soon as he did she hugged both of us and said "It's good to have my sister and brother back." Me and Em smiled and hugged back. So we sat in her living room catching up. We learned she has new friends and a boyfriend. We are so happy for her. We frowned when she told us Chase told her he loves her and she ran home, not being able to say it back. I wanted to kill Edward when she told us. Because of him she doesn't wanna love again. She reassured us she doesn't love him yet but I still think it's because of Edward she doesn't love chase back.  
As we talked with her I felt as if she was leaving something unsaid but I know she will tell us in time. After a while chase and her friends walked in and we all talked. Rikki, I think that's her name, kept glaring at me. I could tell that's Bella's best friend and she is very protective of her. Bella must have told them of all of us and said I hated her. That must me why Rikki keeps glaring at me.  
"Rikki, can I speak with you alone in the kitchen?" I asked. She nodded glaring at me.  
"Rikki, I know you must hate me because she told you that I hated her. But I only envied her. But that is the past. I'm here for her now and I assure you that I'm not going anywhere and that I'll never hurt her again." I said.  
"Ok listen Rosalie, Bella told us everything and you will never imagine the pain that all of you caused her. She had nightmares of that day, every day and screams in her sleep. When she thinks of _him_ she holds herself to keep together and to not collapse from the pain. And I know she has forgiven you and Emmett but I'll be watching you in particular Rosalie Lillian Hale." She said in a threatening voice and walked off.  
I just stood there with fear written on my face. I may be a vampire but I have a feeling she could kill me if she wanted to. I shook it off and put a smile on and went to re-join them in the living room. About ten minutes later Alice walked into the living room with a sad look.  
"Bella… I would never imagine you forgiving me but here me out. I fought for you but I didn't need to see the future to know I wasn't going to win. I should've stayed behind but I was so shaken up, it never crossed my mind. I'm so sorry. I don't expect you to forgive me but I had to let you know."Alice turned and went to walk out the door but Bella raced over to her, turned her around, and hugged her.  
"How could I not forgive you Alice? Of course you're forgiven!" Bella exclaimed. Alice squealed and hugged her back. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Alice yelled repeatedly.  
Two hours later we decided to head home so we bid everyone goodbye, hugged Bella, and left. When we walked through the door we heard Jasper mumbling weird things from his room and Edward smashing things and screaming profanities. I heard Esme dry sobbing and Carlisle mumbling how he needs to get a straight jacket for us and needs to inject something so we can't break it. Alice ran to Jasper while Em and I ran to Edward.  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING MAN? GET A GRIP!"Emmett yelled over all the smashing.  
"GUESS WHOSE OUR NEIGHBOR!" he yelled with a psychotic smile.  
He answered his own question before we could say anything. "BELLA THAT'S WHO. THE GIRL I LEFT IN FORKS TO KEEP SAFE AND NOW SHES OUR NEIGHBOR!" he yelled once more with that smile still on his face. Then he started laughing like a deranged maniac.  
Em and I started backing out of the room slowly and as soon as we were out of his room we ran to Bella's house using vampire speed knowing know one would see because it's around 11:00 and we heard no one. We knocked on the door a few times till Bella opened the door and let us in.  
"What's going on guys? Something wrong?" She answered groggily. She must have been sleeping.  
Emmett answered. "Um can me, Rose, Alice and Jasper sleepover please?"  
"Sure but why didn't you ask before?" Bella asked.  
"Well Edward is freaking out and acting like he just escaped from the Looney bin." Emmett answered. Bella giggled and said "Ok well go pack and get them and we can sleep in my room. The boys have their own house down the block and we girls all have our own master bedrooms and master bathrooms. So there will be enough for all of us in my room. I even have extra mattresses to put in the room. Come in the house whenever you want to. You guys can come over whenever you want. I'll even make you guy's keys." She finished smiling. We thanked her and went back to our house. We packed our bags and Em and I agreed that I will go get Alice and Jasper while he hangs with Bella at the house till we come.  
I ran to their room. I walked in and had seen Alice and Jasper on the bed talking.  
"Hey um guys? Em and I are going to sleepover Bella's house and we invited you guys so get packed." I said.  
"PERFECT!" Alice squealed. I smiled and turned around to leave but then I heard jasper mumble something. I turned towards him and asked "What did you say?"  
"I'm not going." He whispered so low I barely heard.  
"Why?" Alice and I said at the same time. Well more like Alice screamed it and I said it.  
"I will never forgive myself for almost killing her." He said.  
Alice looked at me and said "I'll talk to him. Meet you there." I nodded and ran to Bella's.

_Meanwhile…_

**EmPOV**

Rosie left me with Bellsy-poo. Hehe. I ran into her closest silently. She started walking towards it. As soon as she opened it I screamed "IMMA KILL YOU!" She screamed and ran and she started falling down the stairs. I erupted in laughter.  
"Ugh! EMMETT!" That only made me laugh harder.  
I heard Rose walk in the door. "Oh my god, what happened Bella? How did you fall down the stairs? Wait, don't even answer that. EMMETT!" I heard her heels clicking up the stairs. Aw crap. The door opened to reveal to see a… calm looking Rose?  
"How did Bella fall down the stairs?" She asked.  
"Well um I kinda hid in her closet and scared the crap out of her." I said while looking at the floor and scratching the back of my neck. Hmm suddenly the floor is so interesting…  
"YOU IDDIOT!" She said as she threw her heel at me. The heel pierced into my arm. I took it out and threw it on the floor as I watched myself heal. She picked it up, put it back on and went back downstairs where Alice and Jasper just arrived.

**So how was that? Review please.  
Read+Review= Happy me!  
Xoxox- Rosie**


	3. GamesBipolar!

**Heyy Guys! I'm terribly sorry for not updating! My laptop broke and I'm using my aunts. So thank you to my faithful readers who are still with me. Now I'm gunna shut up and go on with the story.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or H20: Just Add Water**

Jaspov:  
I inhaled and her scent hit me. It was… different? I mean it's even more intoxicating and smells more like salt water, water lilies, roses, vanilla and strawberries now than anything else. I mean I can still smell trees, lilacs, and cherry blossoms don't get me wrong, but those others smells are new and way stronger. I bet no one noticed because they don't breathe. I then realized are skinny figure wrap their arms around my torso. I looked down and there was Bella hugging me.  
"H-H Hi Bella. Um how have you been?" that was all I could think of saying.  
She giggled and said "Not too great, I've missed you!"  
I had to smile at that "I've missed you too"  
"Ok no more lovey dovey crap, let's get this party started!" Emmett exclaimed.

Alice inhaled. Her eyes went wide and I instantly knew what she was thinking. She looked at me with wide eyes. That made me cringe knowing she thought I couldn't handle it.  
"Can you excuse Alice and me for a moment?" I walked into the kitchen with her following.  
"Are you ok Jasper? Did you smell her? Don't breathe. I'm sorry, I didn't realize she smelled bet-"  
"I'm fine Alice. Calm down. I can handle her. I already smelled her. My only concern is in the fact she smells like the ocean! She smells like salt water,"  
"Water lilies,"  
"Fish,"  
"Seaweed."  
"Exactly, so you get where I'm getting at then," I finished off our little exchange.  
"Let's go back out there. We will discuss it with the others at home tomorrow. Oh and I just realized the two others girls aren't here that live with her."  
We went back into the living room where the others were deciding on what to play.  
"Where are your friends?" Alice asked Bella.  
"Oh, they're staying with their boyfriends tonight. I wanted to stay home." She explained.  
So they continued arguing on what game. Emmett and Bella wanted to play Truth or Dare and Rosalie wanted to invite over Bella's friends and her boyfriend and play 7 minutes in heaven.  
"I have an idea. Let's make an election. Truth or dare vs. 7 minutes in heaven. Tally your votes onto the note pad which I will provide for you and put it into a hat I will also provide for you. Everyone agreed and Bella ran up stairs and came back down with tape, a notepad, a pencil, a hat and a sheet. Emmett ran out of the Emmett and Bella set up a voting booth. She then told the order of the votes. It would be her, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and lastly me. Bella went up and casted her vote.  
**Bpov:**  
I had written down Truth or Dare on the paper. We better win!  
**EmPOV:  
** I wrote down Truth or Dare. But if I choose 7 minutes in heaven then I can make out with Rose. So I scribbled out T or D and put 7 Min in Heaven. But what if I don't get Rose and have to make out with JASPER or something! I hurriedly scribbled out 7M.I.H and put T or D again. Yayyy all done! :)  
**RoPov:**  
I put down 7 Minutes in heaven. Duh.  
**Apov:  
** Hmm… This is a tuffy. Well I'll just put down both! Yay problem solved!  
**JasPov:  
** I'll just put 7M.I.H to make this night interesting.  
**Bpov:  
**"Ok I'm going to tally the votes." I dug my hang into the hat and pulled out a nicely folded piece of paper. Inside it said '7 Minutes in heaven' In Rosalie's elegant script.  
"I point for 7 Minutes in Heaven"  
Next I pulled out a worn out, crumpled piece of paper. Inside it said, well I think it said, 'T or D' in Emmett's handwriting.  
"Em, why is there so much crossed out?"  
"I couldn't make up my mind! Don't judge me!" he yelled and started dry sobbing. Ok then…  
"So one point for T or D"  
Next I pulled out my paper.  
"Another point for T or D"  
I pulled out a paper saying '7 M.I.H.' Clearly Jaspers.  
"Another point for 7 M.I.H"  
And Lastly a perfume scented paper, obviously Alice's considering she's the last person left, and it said 'both'...  
"Um Alice?"  
"Yes?"She said very chipper.  
"You can't choose both"  
Well I can't choooooossee!" she Whined.  
"Well how are we supposed to find out what game when both scores are tied because of you?"  
"I dunno"  
"Great…"  
*Knock knock knock*

**10 minutes earlier…**

EdPov:

"Edward you can't keep rocking back and forth in the corner of your room. That's just not healthy. You've been doing it for 50 minutes straight. It's already 11:50."  
Esme said in her concerned, motherly voiced.  
"Any progress dear?" Carlisle said to Esme.  
"None," she said sadly.  
I got up.  
"Can we talk?" I asked.  
"Of course," they said at the same time.  
"Well the only girl I've been in love with is next door. But I left her and I STILL want her. But she probably hates me and I hate me. I've gone into a psychotic state which isn't healthy but what would I know, I'm a vampire! And that's the problem! I'm too dangerous for her. But I love her so much. But I'm a beast so I should stay away. But-"  
"Just go be yourself and win her back, son. She loves you for you. Vamp or no vamp. She may hate you but inside she still loves you. Take a shower, get dressed, get yourself together and go win her back." Carlisle said. I smiled and thanked them.  
I took a shower, put on a dress shirt, jeans and sneakers. I took a deep breath and walked over to her house. I knocked three times and waited for her to answer.  
Sure enough the door opened and there she was. We stood there staring for a few seconds till she broke the silence.  
"Do you need something?" she asked.  
"Ummm Well I wanted to start over as friends and introduce myself as your new neighbor. Hi I'm Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," I said.  
She smiled and said," Hi I'm Isabella Swan. But call me Bella. Do you want to come in?"  
"Sure"  
I read everyone's mind as I walked in, except Bella's of course.  
Emmett- No way! Dude finally got a grip and is tryin too win his woman back! Good going Edward!  
Jasper- Good idea getting yourself together. Almost thought you went mental there bro.  
Alice- EEKKKKKK! Yay! He's back to win Bella's love. Good luck though.  
Rosalie- Shit! Edward's back. Poor Bella is going to be confused on whether she loves Chase her boyfriend or Edward her ex-boyfriend. Oh crap Edward your reading my mind! Sorry… But you will have to try hard. She has a boyfriend…

WHAT! She got over me and has a boyfriend! Well I'm determined to show her I'm the one she loves!  
DIE CHASE! :]

**So there you go! Edward went from psychotic to evil/lovey dovey. Bipolar! Loll. Hope you enjoyed!  
Read+Review=Happy me!  
Xoxox- The one and only!**


	4. Nasty, Nasty People

**Well hello there my loves (: I LOVE You Guys! This Is My Top Reviewed Story AND I'm STILL Getting Favorite Author And Story Alerts From You Guys. I Hope you're not mad At Me though… I'M SORRY! My Laptop Is Beyond Repair And I Have To Buy A New One -_- So I'm Once again Using my Aunts As This Is My Opportunity To Update. I Hope You Guys Are Still Reading And Like This Chapter! There is a little bit of weird lemons so if you want you can skip this chapter, just a heads up.**

Bpov

No way. _He_ is here. Well isn't this going to be an interesting night…  
"Um Edward?" I Asked.  
"Yes?"  
"Are you sleeping over as well? If so you should go get your clothing."  
"Oh um well yes. I suppose I am staying over. I'll um be back…" He said while scratching the back of his neck awkwardly and ran to his house.**  
** He came back in 10 seconds with a bag in hand. I laid out an extra mattress and we sat down.  
"Oh! Well now that you're here, you can vote on what to play; Truth or Dare or 7 Minutes in Heaven. Because there is a tie and we need another vote." I Explained.  
"Oh um I guess why don't we do both? We could play 7 MIH for about an hour and then T or D for the rest or the night." He suggested.  
We all nodded in agreement. I brought back a Smirnoff and had to chug it so we could use it for the game.  
"CHUG, CUHG, CHUG!" Everyone shouted. I chugged the whole thing down, and placed it in the middle of circle we made.  
"I'll spin first since I chugged the bottle." I Said.  
"WAIT!" Emmett shouted and we all looked at him.  
"Let's make this interesting and change the rules… Instead of in the closet you must do it in front of everyone. It doesn't matter if you picked the same sex you still have to do it. No tap kissing, only full make-outs for 10 minutes. If the group agrees that the couple doesn't look into it they must repeat the task. Sounds good?" He said smirking. Ugh, he's evil, I swear…  
Everyone nodded.  
"WAIT!" I Interrupted. Everyone groaned.  
"Can vampires get drunk?" I asked and they slowly nodded.  
"Well, let's get somewhat drunk, but not too drunk so we can remember this tomorrow, so it's easier to endure if we get someone awkward or the same sex." I suggested and everyone thankfully agreed. After ten minutes of non-stop drinking, this included, Hennessey, Patron, Rum, Tequila and Beer. I was really tipsy, as was everyone else. We decided to start. I spun the bottle and it landed on….

ALICE!

Alice and I gasped and sighed. Might as well get this over with…  
I pounced on her, grabbed her face and started kissing her. UGH EWWWW!

**EdPov**

We gaped as the bottle landed on Alice. We stared at Bella and Alice wondering if they were actually going to do it. They are drunk so anything can happen…  
I choked on my spit as Bella pounced on Alice, grab her face and started kissing her. HOLY SHIT! Alice grabbed a fistful of Bella's hair and shoved her tongue into Bella's mouth. Oh. My. God. I decided to read everyone's mind.  
_**Rosalie-**_ _WHAT THE FUCK! Who knew they had it in them…  
__**Jasper- **__This is kind of hot…  
__**Emmett- **__I think I have boner… OMG NOW BELLA'S ON TOP OF ALICE! I NEVER KNEW SHE HAD IT IN HER!  
_  
"YOU GUYS CAN STOP! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Emmett shouted. Bella sat up instantly, straightened herself and sat back in her spot, as did Alice.  
"I don't wanna play this game… It's hot but wrong in so many ways." Emmett declared. We all nodded agreeing and suddenly Bella laid her head in my lap.  
"I'm so traumatized…" She murmured and snuggled into my stomach. Everyone looked at me and smiled. I rolled my eyes and sighed as I looked down at her. I miss her…

"So let's start Truth or Dare! I call first!" Emmett yelled cheerfully.  
"Truth or dare… JASPER!"  
" Truth."  
"Wuss… Fine. Have you ever daydreamed about someone other than Alice?"  
"Yes…. Actually about 5 minutes ago of Bella and Alice."  
"Um ok then."  
"Yea… Truth or Dare, Edward?" Jasper asked me.  
"Dare."  
"I dare you to run to Forks, go to Mike's house, give him a strip tease, kiss him on the cheek, say you love him and leave."  
"You're nasty man…" I Said. Jasper is a twisted person…

**Not my best chapters… but hey, at least I put one up!**


End file.
